Users today are inundated with electronic communications from a wide variety of sources. For example, users receive electronic mail, text messages, social network feeds, voicemails, etc. These communications may come from a wide variety of sources. Moreover, the communications can have a wide variety of importance and purposes. Users can be overwhelmed with processing all of these electronic communications.